Just a Prank
by Mu-laohu
Summary: Po plays a prank on Tigress and she doesn't take it very well, could Po remake his mistake. Song fic


Hello! Here I'm once again, sorry I haven't upload anything to my last fic. I need some inspiration so it would be really good if you help me with some ideas.

Here it is...

Bright morning in the Jade Palace, the gong sounded and every student greeted his/her master. Surprisingly everyone was awake, they headed the kitchen and them the training hall, the day was perfectly peaceful. Everything but one thing, since the defeat of Lord Shen, Tigress and Po were spending as much time together as they could, but not today. They were far apart, didn't see each other, didn't talk and even with the same dumb actions of Po, Tigress wouldn't get angry or tell him he should take things more seriously. One thing happened the night before, a huge fight between them and ever since that they didn't talk to the other one.

_Flash back_

_Tigress - what in heaven make you did that! -_

_Po - I'm sorry, what else you want me to do? It was just a mistake, a prank, you weren't supposed to be in it. -_

_Tigress - but I was! It was so in appropriated and even knowing that you prank me, I told you before you should not prank me! -_

_Po - stop being so stubborn it was just one prank! -_

_Tigress - for me it wasn't Po! From now on don't talk to me! It's an other! -_

_Po - fine if that is what you want! You know I don't care!? I don't need you as as a friend, I don't care about you and your hardcore attitude! I hate you and I don't want to see you anymore -_

_Tigress was about to cry, Po was crying, she didn't she just stay calm and with a firm and serious tone she said - get out of my room... - _

_She wanted to said something else, she didn't wanted to finish like that, but it would mean taking apart her pride and she wouldn't do it, neither would Po. He left, she failed and got sleep crying. He couldn't sleep at all._

_Back to present_

"I'm so dumb, I shouldn't have told her that, she cried as I did. She was heartbroken, I did it, it is my fault. I have to fix this, and there is only one way..." Po though

Po - guys do you want to come to my father's restaurant? It'll be fun, he set a stage for the people to come and sing -

Everyone except Tigress - sure Po, it sounds great -

They all headed to Mr. Ping's restaurant even Tigress, only because Master Shifu told her. When everyone finish with their food Po stood up and went to the stage, he took the guitar that was there and started to sing

_Well you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it's starts to snow  
Only know your lover when you let her go  
Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missin' home  
Only know your lover when you've let her go  
And you let her go_

_Po looked at Tigress with pleading eyes as he continue to sing_

_Staring at the bottom of your glass  
Hoping one day you will make a dream last  
The dreams come slow and goes so fast  
You see her when you close your eyes  
Maybe one day you will understand why  
Everything you touch all it dies_

_He still look at her, he wanted mercy, he wanted her, he loved her and she knew it._

_Because you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it's starts to snow  
Only know your lover when you've let her go  
Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missin' home  
Only know your lover when you've let her go_

_He wanted her forgive, he need it. But she was emotionless she just stare at him, he realized what he had done. He felt helpless, he just wanted her to forgive him so badly. He wanted her love again, but she didn't move or even breathe, she keep herself emotionless as the Panda Continue to sing._

_Staring at the ceiling in the dark  
Same ol' empty feeling in your heart  
Love comes slow and it goes so fast  
Well you see her when you fall asleep  
But to never to touch and never to keep  
Because you loved her to much  
And you dive too deep_

_Because you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it's starts to snow  
Only know your lover when you've let her go  
Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missin' home  
Only know your lover when you've let her go_

_And you let her go  
Ooooo ooooo oooooo  
And you let her go  
Ooooooo ooooo ooooo  
And you let her go_

_Because you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it's starts to snow  
Only know your lover when you've let her go  
Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missin' home  
Only know your lover when you've let her go  
And you let her go_

_Po finish but before he went down the stage..._

Po - I'm sorry Tigress, I didn't meant what I told you yesterday. You were right, I acted foolish and stupid, but that because I'm a clumsy guy and I needed your attention so badly, I need you. I need you by my side telling me everything I'm doing wrong, telling me "stop being so clumsy", but more important I need you to be by my side loving me like no one cans. I need your love as much as I need to breathe, without you my whole existence isn't useful my soul and heart are your' and I want it to stay like that, please forgive me! -

Po was about to cry as well as everyone in the restaurant but she stayed there, emotionless, she didn't say a word, she walk up the stage and stare at him for a moment. Then she took the microphone and sing sweetly.

_I figured it out,  
i figured it out from black and white  
seconds and hours  
maybe they hide to take some time_

_i know how it goes  
i know how it goes for wrong and right  
silence and sound  
did they ever hold each other tight like us?  
did they ever fight like us?_

_she looked at Po, he started to play the guitar he knew the song and they finish it together. (A.N I'm lazy so I'll just write the end of the song ?)_

_cause you and I  
we don't wanna be like them  
we can make it til the end  
nothing can come between  
you and I  
not even the gods above  
can separate the two of us  
no, nothing can come between  
you and I  
you and I  
oh, you and I  
oh, you and I  
we can make it we try, oh you and I  
oh, you and I..._

When they finish the song the kiss passionately and walk down stage hand by hand, everyone happy that the fight didn't separate them forever.

_End_

_Thanks for reading and review ? ?_


End file.
